Special Ops
by Jordz0005
Summary: Special Ops is the story of Jason Holfe, a HECU marine who's tasked with 'dealing' with the black mesa situation
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Welcome to Black Mesa**

Staff Sergeant Jason Holfe awoke from his light sleep after hearing an alarm blast into his ears, he lept out of bed and quickly suited up in his military uniform, he looked around, all his fellow soldiers where all rushing to the front of the building, Jason quickly ran out the door while still trying to get his jacket on, he ran through the front door, the helicopter had landed in the middle of the training field, he ran up to the helicopter as it was about to take off and quickly lept aboard, landing on the helicopter, he stood up and took a seat, he looked around, the other soldiers where wiping they're weapons clean with dirty rags "What the hell is going on?" Jason asked the recruit, sitting directly in front of him, "I don't know sir, all i know is we were instructed to board the helicopter" as the recruit was talking a commanding officer stepped in from the cock-pit "Alright soldiers, we have a hostile situation.." as the officer spoke, the helicopter flew past some canyons, Jason looked into the cock-pit and could hear some of the radio chatter from the pilots "Anyone got a good view of the LZ yet?" after hearing that Jason quickly snapped back into focus "We will drop in and eliminate all hostiles" he could hear from the commanding officer, the helicopter slowly landed in a desert outpost, the soldiers all stood up and started jumping off the helicopter, a loud thud every time they're boots hit the desert sand, Jason quickly stopped the recruit and asked "Whats your name?" the recruit gave a quick salute and said "my name is John Walker, im hoping to join the special ops division" after hearing that Jason had a warm feeling, he knew the recruit had a lot of potential in him, and he decided to keep the recruit with him at all times, in case the 'hostiles' are dangerous, "Alright soldiers, here we are, black mesa, it's our job to eliminate all hostiles in the area.." Jason quickly cut off the commanding officer with his question "who are the hostiles" the commanding officer took an angered look at him for cutting him off, then returned to the soldiers "What you should be asking is what, what these things are, men, we are dealing with an experiment gone wrong, if anyone screws up, it could mean your life" all the soldiers had a look of shock in they're eyes "Now move out!" the commander shouted, before everyone took 'defensive positions' in the area..


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Alien Encounters**

A loud zapping noise filled the air, two marines near Jason held they're hands to they're ears, then all of a sudden, a green and red portal appeared in the air, a brown creature with dark green cuffs and a green neck brace stepped from the portal, the soldiers raised they're weapons, aiming down the sights at the creature, it raised its arms, creating a green electicity beam in between its hands "Open fire immediatly!" the commander shouted at them, Jason pulled the trigger and held it down, bullets from all different directions sprayed into the creatures body, it flipped backwards and died, bleeding on the ground, John Walker approached the body, he took a look at it and nudged it a bit "uhh, i think its.." the creature raised its arms, taking hold of Johns throat, as it tryed to suffocate him, Jason turned to see what was happening, he quickly took aim at the creature lying on the ground, and pulled the trigger, yellow blood sprayed into John's face as the bullets flew into the creatures head before it's arms fell, letting go of John's throat, he turned to Jason "Thanks buddy" he said as he stood up, he ran back to the squad "Now that's over with, we can move into the facility" the commander said, making an air gesture for everyone to follow him, they all formed a line and followed the commanding officer. After two and a half hours of walking, they approached a battlefield, HECU Soldiers where arriving in helicopters, and aliens where appearing from portals, bullets where flying in all different directions, the squad took cover, trying to make sense of what is happening in front of them, they aimed down they're sights and started firing at the creatures, each soldier was firing at an entirely different creature "These things are like aliens" the deep voiced soldier next to Jason shouted, the soldiers where instructed to spread out, taking cover along the way, Jason and John decided to move towards the facility, so they advanced towards the enemy, pressuring the creatures to fall back, the HECU soldiers soon followed after them, Jason quickly instructed John to take the soldiers and lead them to an outpost, and Jason decided to move into the facility. Once Jason had made his way into the facility, creatures where popping up in all different directions, Jason had to quickly take them all out, it where as if he was in a shooting gallery, he shot at the remaining creature, the bullet pierced it's eye, and it fell backwards, he moved forward, keeping alert, until he came across a few barrels stacked up on each other, when he grabbed the barrel on top and threw it away, he saw a scientist, crouching in the corner, scared for his life "Are you ok?" Jason asked him, the scientist stood up and said "Listen, we've got to get out of here, i've heard rumors the 'situation' isn't going well for you folks" the scientist said, before pushing the barrel blocking his way over, and walking out from the barricade "Ok, you'd better follow me if you want to survive" Jason said, realising his orders to 'silence' everyone where just broken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Science Team**

"I'm not sure we're going to make it out alive" the scientist said nervously, as he quickly followed behind Jason "To be honest, im not to sure either" Jason said as he aimed into the dark corners, he had turned his flash-light on, to see the dark areas for any more creatures, the two walk along several cat-walks before arriving at a room, the door was slammed shut and its only openable on the inside, they could see a man in a dark blue suit and tie, carrying a black breif-case, arrive at the window, he pressed a few buttons on the control panel, and the blast-door struggled to open, the two walked through and continued on "We should hold up here for a while" Jason said while the scientist slid down the side of the wall, Jason turned to the scientist and gave out a sigh "Look, if we can get out of here, im sure there will be somewhere we can go" he said to the scientist, offering him some of his military food rations "There better be" the scientist said as he gestured that he didn't want anything, a large alien sound seeped into the room, Jason quickly raised his flash-light, looking around, he stopped when he spotted a small creature, with a yellow flesh tone skin, it looked as if it could latch on to someones face, the creature quickly lept at Jasons face, he could feel it's teeth slowly getting deeper in his head, he raised his gun and shot randomly, alerting the scientist, he quickly jumped to his feet, holding one of Jasons Glock's, he quickly took aim at the creature attached to Jason's face "Hold still!" the scientist shouted "You better not be trying to shoot it" Jason shouted back, his voiced muffled by the creature, the scientist pulled the trigger, the bullet pierced through the creature and took a strand of Jason's hair with it "Wow, you could have killed me!" Jason shouted at the scientist "But i didnt" was the scientists reply, "Alright, well we'd better get moving, military personell don't escape all hell breaking loose automatically" Jason said as he slid his military back-pack over his shoulder, with an MP5 in one hand and the other securing his back-pack, he moved towards the elevator, positioned directly right of them, he pressed the button and the doors flung open, the two stepped into the elevator, and the doors automatically shut behind them, Jason leaned forward, pressing the up arrow on the control panel, the elevator lurched forward nearly knocking the scientist off his feet, the two waited and waited, until the elevator finally stopped, the doors didn't open, and Jason looked what level they where on, and it displayed: JAMMED, Jason thought it was typical, and the scientist was even more scared of elevators.


End file.
